youjo_senkifandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters appearing in the Youjo Senki series. Characters listed in this page follow these criteria: * They have their given name mentioned in one of the Youjo Senki media. * They're unnamed but have repeated appearances. * Their appearance is brief and infrequent in the series. * They didn't give any relatively major contribution to the plot, nor did they influence major characters. Empire Lieutenant General von Ludwig The Chief of General Staff who advocates a major offensive to the North against Legadonia after their border violation. He had high expectations for both Rudersdorf and Zettour under him and was disappointed by their opposing opinion to limit themselves to internal mobilization. He was a driven leader who strived to gain more for the sake of solving their country's geopolitical situation even at the risk of jeopardizing their national defense strategy. After the Republic's declaration of war it was mentioned that there was a major re-organization within general staff, and those who were responsible in supporting a major offensive in Norden were replaced. It is not known if he was dismissed or demoted from his position. However, it's implied he is one among many that have to take responsibility for this mishap. Adjutant General Marchese He is the chairman in the conference of Imperial General Staff to decide the next step of Imperial Army after Norden Incident. Colonel von Kordel He is a military officer in General Staff Personnel and the one who authorized Tanya to be promoted to captain. He is also probably the one who gives General Staff's dining room 1 the nickname “Perpetual Battlefield Café”. Colonel General von Wragell The commander of the Northern Army Group, one of the highest ranked and named characters from the Imperial Army shown in the series. He appeared during the meeting to decide on the winter operation against Legadonia. While he shared the same sentiment as his subordinates, he wasn't as outspoken and emotional as Lieutenant General von Schreise. He showed a degree of respect for Tanya by expressing his approval for Tanya's concern, and he restrained himself even though he was displeased by Tanya's refusal.manga chapter 18 He didn't appear in the anime. Jekof von Schreise/Heinrich zu Schreise He is Chief of Staff of the Northern Army Group, and the second highest ranked general that appear in Norden. He appeared earlier in anime as the general watching over CP during the arrival of 203rd Mage Battalion to Norden. He was greatly impressed by their ambitious claim to take on enemy mages by themselves and surprised by the new standard Tanya's wing set for flight mage. During Tanya's meeting with Northern Army Group, Schreise strongly oppose Tanya's strategy to pull their defensive line, believing her strategy to be cowardly. Going as far as telling her to go back to Rhine. However after the attack to Orse Fyord, it's said by Erya that he and the rest of general staff of Northern Army Group greatly respects Tanya, who contribute greatly to end their war with Legadonia. * The katakana spelling of his name indicates that his full name should be "Heinrich zu Schreise", with the particle "zu" that is found in the surnames of German nobles much like "von". * He is the only general of Northern Theater appears in anime. * His name is Jekof Schreise in light novel. Kurst von Walhorf A volunteer mage who just graduated from Cadet Corps and was sent to the Rhine as part of the reinforcements from Central. He was a member of the third platoon in the 205th Mage Company under Tanya Degurechaff. Enlisting to the Imperial Army as a volunteer, he and Harald were used to being treated more favorably by superior officers according to Vicktoriya Ivanovna Serebyakov. Subsequently, he was displeased by Tanya's admonishment that, being volunteers, they had to work harder than their conscripted comrade, which lead to his rebellious behavior against her. In the Light Novel and Manga, he was assigned to the rear and killed in an artillery assault. However, Tanya didn't plot for his demise. In the anime, his role is expanded as it was implied that he had been under Tanya's leadership for quite some time instead of a brief period in the original source. His character was depicted as a patriotic yet immature and impulsive rookie who thirsted to contribute for his country. In his partnership with Harald von Vist, he seemed to be the more outspoken and dominant one, as it could be seen when his partner followed his reckless charge against Tanya's order. He talked back against Tanya on his dismissal due to his insubordination, arguing he did so for their country. This earned her ire and lead to re-assignment to a pillbox that resulted in his demise. Harald von Vist An Imperial Mage hailing from the volunteer wing who graduated from the same year as Visha and Kurst. He was a member of the third platoon in the 205th Mage Company under Tanya Degurechaff. Displeased by his superior's warning to contribute for their country, he and Kurst showed rebellious behavior towards Tanya. Subsequently, he was re-assigned to the rear in a pillbox leading to his death under artillery fire. His role is expanded upon in the first episode of the anime. Harald is portrayed as a like minded comrade of Kurst who seemingly followed his lead and opinion. He joined Kurst in attacking Republican artillery against Tanya's order and supported Kurst arguing against Tanya's decision. He was assigned to the rear and killed due to Tanya's plotting. Brigadier General von Valkov He is a military officer served in Norden. During the time Tanya was as a cadet in OCS, her performance in the conflict zone had caught his eye. He recommended her for war college admission. However, it was rejected by Rerugen for her age and lack of achievements. He and the Intelligence also once recommended her for the Iron Cross Second Class.Deus lo vult - Chapter IV War College Ihlen Schwarzkopf He is the Commander of the 205th Assault Mage Company. He is noted by Tanya as an orthodox mage with illustrious accomplishment, judging from his age and medals. Sergeant Schones He is a veteran mage serving on Rhine Front. His team is also among the most senior troops on the Rhine, fighting with Tanya for several times. In the manga, he has a signature move that impresses Tanya - walking on the sky when flying. Mortiz-Paul von Hans He is the Commander of the Western Army Group in anime. Captain Glein He is a noble and the Captain of Battleship Basel, which is a Bayern-class super dreadnought battleship. He took part in the battle of the Osfjord, ordering Battleship Basel to provide shore bombardment and help marine corps landing. During next mission, his ship chased the Legadonian fleet yet failed to catch them. Later, his ship joined a naval exercise with 203rd Mage Battalion. He has good impression of Tanya. Anluk E. Kahteijanen He is a veteran aerial mage of 203rd aerial mage battalion. During an operation in Rhine, he got acute food poisoning and was judged difficult to endure lengthy military service by the surgeon. At last, he was discharged with a disability for a long recuperation period. Tanya recognized him as a good mage, recommending him for the Field Service Badge First Class and the Disability Medal after his discharge. Captain Treizel He is one of the Imperial naval captains of submarine. His submarine picked up the special ops mage company during Operation Revolving Door and participated in the mission to blockade the coast of the pocket. He was proud that his boat had been able to lend a hand to Tanya's mage unit, getting along with Tanya well. Jodok Hofen He is the commander of 213th/49th(movie) Mage Battalion, belonging to 3rd Division of Eastern Army Group. His mage unit along with 3rd and 32nd Divisions were surrounded in Tiegenhoff during the Russy Invasion of the Empire. In the movie, he died in Battle of Tiegenhoff. Captain von Schraft He is the captain of Imperial Submarine U-152. He carried Tanya's mage battalion to Federation Novo Kholmo Base in volume 5. Captain Elmer Ahrens He is the tank company commander of Salamander Kampfgruppe. He was recommended by Lergen, proving his capability as a tank commander to Tanya. Captain Rolf Meybert He is the self-propelled artillery battalion commander of Salamander Kampfgruppe. He ever served in Rhine Front and tended to improvidently fire all shells out. However, he proved Tanya his capability as an artillery specialist in the first battle of the kampfgruppe. Captain Lienhart Thon He is the reinforced infantry battalion commander of Salamander Kampfgruppe. During the first battle of the kampfgruppe, he ordered Tospan to attend the commander’s meeting, went out to scout, and left his infantry unit have no idea what they’re supposed to be doing. Eventually, he is MIA in this battle. Lieutenant Klaus Tospan He is the reinforced infantry battalion vice commander of Salamander Kampfgruppe. He stubbornly defended Thon’s authority during the first battle of the kampfgruppe and irritated Tanya. Lieutenant Theobald Wüstemann He is the reserve mage company commander of Salamander Kampfgruppe. His company was evaluated good ability and quality but lacks experience by Weiss. Republic Michel Hosman The commander of the 228th Reconnaissance Mage Company who was also the first Republican mage unit that came in contact with Tanya Degurechaff in the Rhine. He first encountered Tanya during his mission to isolate the Empire's force and assumed that she was a vulnerable and isolated mage. His unit fell to her ruse and, after a one sided battle, decided to escape the airspace. He is the Republican mage who registered Tanya as a dangerous named starting her notorious reputation as The Devil of The Rhine. He was listed as missing by the Imperial Army post-battle, but it was said his injury should've been severe enough that it was doubtful he made it back to the Republican base. Lieutenant General Michalis He is the commander of Republican 10th Division which guarded the south of Western Front. His division lost all methods of communication and delayed the shock of Imperial vanguard troops during Operation Lock Pick. Legadonia Entente Alliance Abensoll He is the Foreign Affairs Councilor of Ten councilors of state, taking the office after the Norden Incident. He was secretly sent to Commonwealth to establish a government in exile. However, the mission failed when the submarine Lytol he took was neutralized by 203rd Aerial Mage Battalion. Eventually, he was eliminated by a Commonwealth agent before getting arrested by the enemy. Cazor He is the Army Councilor of Ten councilors of state, taking the office after the Norden Incident. He is also Anson Sue's old acquaintance. Korsor He is the Culture Councilor of Ten councilors of state, taking the office after the Norden Incident. He is also the youngest one among Ten councilors. Major Gunner He is the vice commander of the Legadonia Entente Alliance's 5th Aerial Mage Battalion and Anson Sioux's adjutant. He only appears in the anime. He was killed in action by Tanya von Degurechaff during the battle of the Osfjord. Commonwealth Churbull He is the Duke of Marlborough and First Lord of Commonwealth. He became the new prime minister and declared that the Commonwealth would resist the Empire to the last. In volume 5, he accepted agreement to share information, exchange the arrested spies, send expeditionary forces, and make a convoy route to supply Russy Federation. Mr. John He is an ace spy of Commonwealth.Abyssus abyssum invocat - Chapter II Strange friendship He built the intelligence net in the nomadic tribes in Southern Continent and executed many intelligence activities against Romel. In volume 4, he was in US to make the arms deals for Commonwealth. Loluyd Loluyd is the Chancellor of the Exchequer of Commonwealth. In the volume 3, He pointed out that both the Empire and the Republic have virtually obliterated their finances and will end up in the red following the end of hostilities and be stuck paying back loans for forty years, believing the Great War would end soon due to the unaffordable cost like what The Great Illusion said. Vivi She is a volunteer mage and Mary's friend in the movie. They fight together since the arrival of Commonwealth volunteer mage force to Moskva. Russy Federation Josef Dzhugashvili Josef is the General Secretary of Russy Federation. Iezhov Iezhov was the former Head of the Commissariat for Internal Affairs. He was purged by Loria at the end.Ut sementem feceris, ita metes Chapter V Turning Point Chobarkov Chobarkov is a political officer of Russy Federation. In volume 4, he applied to send mage units back to the front lines and was taken back home to the Commissariat for Internal Affairs for a hearing. Colonel Mikel He is a mage colonel of Federation Army. Several years ago, because serving as a mage colonel in the ex-government, he as well as his family were sent to the concentration camps during the Great Purge. In order to content against the Imperial mages, the Politburo released his mage unit and ordered them to fight for the Federation. Lieutenant Liliya Ivanova Tanechka She is a political officer who just graduated from the academy. Due to the image strategy of the Federation, she was assigned to the liaison officer of Commonwealth Expeditionary Mage Force. Ildoa Kingdom General Igor Gassman Gassman is a military politician who had experience involving in the colonies wars during his younger days. Nowadays, he’s served mostly at Ildoan central command and has barely been out in the field. He leads the Center Faction which doesn’t stand out much but is the top figure in the Royal Ildoan Army administration. In novel volume 6, he was appointed as the general director of the exercises and conducted the inspection in person, meaning to mediate between the Empire and the countries it is at war with. Colonel Virginio Calandro Calandro was one of the rare Ildoan military officers who had served in small-scale conflicts in the colonies. He belongs to the Center Faction in the Royal Ildoan Army administration. General Calderoni Calderoni was the commander of Kingdom Northern Army which were long stationed on the border with the Empire. In novel volume 6, he was tapped as chief aide-de-camp and appointed a senator, summoned to the Senate. Reference Category:Characters Category:Deceased